Big Time Orgy
by shoveoff-malfoy
Summary: A new music video brings a relationship together. It also might tear one apart. Kendall/Gustavo James/Logan Carlos/Corn dogs
1. Any Kind Of Guy

-Kendall's' POV-

"All right guys. Are we gonna write a rockin' new single today or what?" Gustavo thundered with a wink at my buddies and me.

I looked up at Gustavo. His plump cheeks and Ed Hardy hoodie turned me on so much.

"Well, are anyone of you dimwits gonna answer me?" Gustavo yelled.

"Shut the fuck up." I muttered. The only thing that annoyed me about Gustavo was his constant yelling. Oh shit, he heard me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Gustavo ran toward me, intending to punch me, but Logan and James ran forward and restrained him.

"What are you playing at, Kendall?" Carlos was looking at me in disbelief. "It's one thing to get smart with Gustavo on a daily basis, but to curse at him... You just crossed the line, buddy."

"I'm sorry Gustavo, but why do you always have to put us down?" I asked. Gustavo may be damn sexy, but if I can't at least get a taste of him, it's not worth putting up with his bullshit.

"Stop being a big baby, Kendall. Since when have you cared about anything I've said to you? I didn't even think you listened to me" Gustavo replied. I watched as his lips formed the words, but I wasn't really listening. I was fantasizing about his soft lips crashing into mine. I realized I had a huge boner and tried to cover it as I backed out of the room. I was almost at the door when Carlos caught my eye and then his eyes slid down to my bulging package that I was cupping. I then broke out into a sprint back to my apartment. I ran into my room and slammed the door. Shit. Carlos knows.

I couldn't feel like that about Gustavo. I just couldn't. It was wrong. Maybe it will go away. But I knew I was lying to myself.

I have had feelings for Guastavo for over six months now. I had never gotten a boner in front of him though. I lay on my bed waiting for Carlos to burst in any second and laugh at me for getting a boner. I lay down in a resting position and dozed off.

-Carlos's POV-

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" James asked after Kendall ran out. "I guess we'll just have to write the song without him. Gustavo, give me a beat."

"All right guys. Come back tomorrow at 11 AM so we can shoot the music video. Maybe Kendall will feel like joining us then." Gustavo said after we had finished the song.

I got up and strode to the door, mumbling a goodbye to Gustavo as I walked through the doorway.

Logan and James were following after me.

"Why do you think Kendall was acting so strangely today?" Logan asked as we journeyed down the corridor heading to our room.

"I don't know... Maybe he saw my gorgeous comb over and got a boner." James joked with a grin on his face. I let out a gasp.

"What?" James had apparently heard the gasp.

"I just remembered. We don't have any more corndogs." I said awkwardly, trying to play it off.

"You want me to go to the store and pick some up, Car?" Logan asked.

"Please? You know I have to have a corndog for lunch every day." I wanted to get Logan and James to go away so I could talk to Kendall by myself.

"Sure, Cars. Wanna go with me James?" Logan asked James with a smirk.

"Yeah." James winked at Logan.

"Bye Car." They both said and left in the opposite direction.

When I got inside of the apartment, I immediately checked the freezer for corn dogs. I didn't want Logan and James to get suspicious if we still had corn dogs. There they were. A nearly full box of corndogs. I couldn't put them in the trash, that would be wasteful. I hid the evidence under my bed. After all, I do get hungry in the middle of the night.

I went into Kendall's room. When I entered, I saw that he was asleep. I went over to his side and shook him. "Kendall, wake up. I have to talk to you." I whispered in his ear.

-Kendall's' POV-

Gustavo was looking at me with hunger in his eyes. We were in the studio again. But we were alone this time. "Do you want me to fuck you now, Kendy?" I nodded eagerly. I licked my lips and Gustavo chuckled. He started kissing me for the first time. His lips were so plump, so soft. His lips trailed down my neck and he bit my earlobe. I felt blood run down my neck. He darted his tongue out and licked the blood that was coming from my earlobe. I suddenly became very horny. It was like a fire started in me. Gustavo could tell I was ready so he stood me up and bent me over the studio table. I heard the sound of a foil package being torn open. Gustavo was domineering, forceful, in charge and I liked it. Gustavo ripped my pants off and spread my cheeks. I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

"KENDALL, WAKE UP! KENDY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" FUCKKKK! This asshole really had to wake me up now?

"What the hell are you doing, yelling at me like that while I was sleeping?" I barked at him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to talk about that awkward boner you got in the studio?" Carlos replied, sarcasm dripping from his lips. ...Those lips. Suddenly I wanted those lips on mine. My eyes scanned his sun-kissed Latino skin... I never realized how gorgeous Carlos was; his cute button nose, his sexy moles- What was I thinking? Carlos was starting to look at me weirdly because I wasn't answering him.

"Can you keep a secret, Carlos?" I asked him, not knowing whether it was in my best interest to admit to Carlos my real feelings for Gustavo.

"... I guess... are you gonna tell me why you got that boner or what?" Carlos replied, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I... I think I like guys; Gustavo in particular. I can't control all the dirty thoughts I'm having about him... and today ... I lost it and-." I motioned to my lap, waiting for Carlos to say something. Anything. Then, I made up my mind: if I was going to tell Carlos about my feelings for Gustavo, I was going to tell Carlos about my feelings for him, too.

"Gustavo's not the only guy I think about, Carlos... I think about you." I admitted with no shame. I watched as Carlos' eyes lit up and prepared myself for Carlos' reaction. But, I something strange happen. There was a look in his eyes opposite to what I was expecting... desire.


	2. Big Night

-Logans' POV-

After James and I picked up Carlos' corn dogs, I drove the car down a dark alley and parked. James leaned in for a kiss and it slowly turned into a full on make out session. I intertwined my fingers in James' long, silky hair. He grunted as my grip became tighter and he slid his hands down to my waist as I deepened the kiss.

"Logan, I love you." I heard James whisper in my ear. I pulled away from him. This was the first time in our illicit relationship that he had ever said those words to me but, I didn't feel surprised to hear them, because I loved James too. And I wanted him to know. "I love you, James." I replied feeling like the seat beneath me had suddenly dropped.

It felt good saying that to him. James smiled, but I could sense sadness about that smile that snapped me back to reality. I knew what James was feeling troubled about.

"Logan... we can't keep sneaking around like this.. It doesn't feel right." James said.

"It doesn't feel right to me either, but I don't want our relationship to tear Big Time Rush apart." I replied, as his smile faltered.

"How would it?" James asked me, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

"I don't want Carlos and Kendall to freak out. You never know how they might react."

"They're our best friends, Logan." He cut across me. "And I don't want to feel like your dirty secret anymore." James said as I watched a tear form from his sparkling eyes.

"We should go back home now. Carlos will want his corn dogs." I wanted to stop this conversation before it turned into a Big Time Breakup. We had had this argument so many times. I knew Carlos and Kendall would feel weird if they knew me and James had been hooking up behind their backs for the past year. But James wanted to be free from this secret that I wanted to keep. James stayed silent the rest of the drive. He didn't even look at me.

When we got into the apartment and no one seemed to be around, we decided to look in Kendall's room. As we made our way to his door, we heard a distant moaning. James and I exchanged confused looks and went opened the door.

There Kendall and Carlos were: buck naked and kissing. Carlos was jerking Kendall off and they didn't notice we had come in.

-James' POV-

So Logan and I weren't the only ones hiding something from the other two members of Big Time Rush. Logan looked at me with alarm and Carlos screamed as he finally noticed us standing in front of them.

"... We... got your... corn dogs." Logan said next to me.

"He already has one in his hand, guys." Kendall interjected with a sinister smile creeping across his face.

"Care to join?" He asked with a wink. But, before anyone could say anything, we heard footsteps.

"THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking all over for you guys. We have to shoot the video today or Griffin will shut down Big Time Ru-" Gustavo halted as he reached the door and saw us in a compromising situation. He was holding a video camera. Kendall's penis suddenly grew as he set his eyes on Gustavo. Gustavo blushed and fumbled over his words.

-Gustavo's POV-

Kendall looked scrumptious. Carlos was sitting next to him with his hand attached to the base of Kendall's giant cock. I always liked Kendall but, I covered it up by screaming at him all the time.

"Our new song shall be called. BIG TIME ORGY! We'll have to rewrite the lyrics. This is going to be our best single yet." I said, very excited.

Everyone looked confused and violated. "Stay here guys, I'm going to go back to the studio to write the new song. When I get back, we're going to shoot the video." I said as I ran out of the room.

-James' POV-

"Does he mean what I think he means?" Kendall asked, looking very eager. "We're going to shoot a pr0n music video?"

"I.. think so..." Logan answered him.

"Are you all okay with that?" Carlos asked with a bit of urgency in his tone. "Show of hands. Who wants to shoot a pr0no music video?"

Kendall shot his hand up first. Carlos followed and I raised my hand too. Logan was the only one who objected.

I gave him an encouraging nod. "Oh, all right." Logan said with a grimace on his face and as Carlos and Kendall shifted their attention from him, I saw his frown transform into a huge grin.

"It's gonna be a great night." I told him. "We have an announcement to make." I called out to Carlos and Kendall. "Logan, would you like to tell them?

Logan looked at me, trying to signal that he didn't want them to know yet.

"We can all go back to being friends after this is over." I assured them all, looking over at Logan. I made up an announcement to cover for Logan. He just needed time and I could give that to him... As long as we had an orgy.


	3. Boyfriend

**This the final chapter. Thank you to all who read my story and please tell me what you think of it. This is my first fan fiction, and I know it's not perfect, so I welcome any criticism!**

* * *

><p>-Carlos' POV-<p>

Gustavo came back around an hour later. We all memorized the lyrics and I had to admit, it was a great song. It was a song about four friends who just want to have a fun time together and pleasure each other.

"So..." Gustavo said, rubbing his hands together. "You guys ready to film this?"

We all nodded and Gustavo went over to the camera. We all got into position on the bed and Gustavo turned the camera on. We started off slow but by the end, Kendall and I were thrusting back and forth into each other. I let out a grunt and ejaculated into him. I unattached myself from him.

"Gustavo, you wanna join in on the fun?" Kendall asked, turning his eyes on him.

Gustavo's eyes lit up and he looked like he had just been handed a million bucks. He stripped himself from his beret and skinny jeans, while Kendall took off his hoodie and wife beater. They started making out and I could tell they were both into it. Kendall rested his hand on Gustavo's lap and made his way to the hole in his boxers. He slipped his hand in and pulled out a penis. Kendall leaned down and gave Gustavo's penis a lick. He started sucking and they changed into a doggy style position with Kendall on the bottom.

I looked over at Logan and James who were sitting a foot away from each other on the edge of the bed, still in their clothes.

-James' POV-

Logan hadn't touched me since the orgy began. It was too uncomfortable for him to kiss me in front of other people. He thought everyone would know our feelings during the orgy weren't just hormones, but real love.

Carlos came over to us and stared into my eyes. He spontaneously started kissing me. It felt weird kissing another guy when I was in love with Logan. I didn't return the kiss but, he kept going, pulling my shirt over my head. I looked at Logan who was watching us with a pained look on his face.

"Logan, aren't you going to have some fun tonight?" Carlos abruptly stopped kissing me. "You're always so uptight; afraid of what other people will think." Logan suddenly became very interested in the floor. Little did Carlos know how true his words were.

"I can't do this." Logan said as he left the room.

Carlos shrugged and continued kissing me. I didn't want to kiss him, though. I felt bad for Logan who looked so upset when Carlos was kissing me. I pulled away from Carlos.

"I'm sorry. This is wrong. What kind of sick fuck are you to come up with this idea, Gustavo?" I had to let my feelings be known.

"Well, you must have agreed to it, or you wouldn't be here now, would you?" Gustavo shot back, still thrusting into Kendall. Kendall gave Gustavo a warning look.

"Okay, I just really wanted to have an excuse to see Kendall naked." Gustavo admitted, sheepishly.

"Do you really mean that?" Kendall asked Gustavo.

"Of course I mean that. Why else would I only yell at you and not the other boys? But, if you don't feel the same way back, I understand." Gustavo replied.

"And why else do you think I give you reasons to yell at me?" Kendall smiled at him.

"Well, this is great that you guys are together now, but I really don't feel comfortable doing this. I'm sorry Gustavo, but I would rather have BTR get shut down than do this ever again."

I then walked out of the room in pursuit of Logan.

-Carlos' POV-

We all put our clothes on. "I'm still making this video, though." Gustavo said eventually. "We've got

some really hot stuff on here." Motioning to the video camera he was holding. "I'm going to go edit the

footage. Coming, Kendy?" Gustavo asked Kendall. Kendall nodded and they both left.

-Logans' POV-

My heart was ripped out of my chest. This was the first time I really knew what jealousy felt like. Did James like kissing Carlos? Did James like that Carlos didn't care what anyone else thought of him, unlike me. I wanted James to be mine. I wanted everyone in the world to know that James was mine. I was ready for James, but will he want me anymore?

"Logan, I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't want Carlos to kiss me, he just did. I don't want to kiss anyone but you." James said, quickly. He still wanted me.

"James, I'm ready to tell everyone, because I don't ever want to see anyone else kissing you again. You're mine." I was so relieved to know that James still wanted to be with me. I thought I lost him. James grinned and brought me into a hug.

"That's what I've been wanting to hear." He said, looking into my eyes and leaning in to kiss me.

Gustavo and Kendall walked into the room after a while.

"I've just finished editing the video, now let's all go down to present the video to Griffin." Gustavo said. We found Carlos grubbing on some corn dogs in his room and went down to the studio, where Griffin was waiting impatiently.

"Finally, what shit are you going to show me today?" Griffin asked, being the douche he was.

"It's a masterpiece, actually." Gustavo said, rolling his eyes.

Gustavo turned on the video and we all watched it on his laptop.

By the end of the video, everyone there was speechless. Gustavo managed to have eroticism and beauty translated into the video. He photo shopped my and Logan's faces on a clip of two naked black men kissing, since we didn't partake in the orgy. It looked pretty convincing.

"I'm very impressed, Gustavo. Big Time Rush will be the next big thing, come Monday. Children and old men alike will be x tubing 'Big Time Orgy'." Griffin said, as the video ended.

I pulled James into an embrace. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss James, and it didn't matter that other people were around. I put my hands behind James' neck and our lips met. Everyone looked surprised, but they were all happy and Gustavo and Kendall shared a kiss too. Carlos took a corn dog out of his back pocket and began eating it. He offered one to Griffin.

All was well.


End file.
